


in which your author has no excuse.

by omphale23



Category: Torchwood, due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was pretty sure they didn't know anybody named Harkness, but when the postcard showed up, he took it down to the RCMP post anyhow. Even after five years in Canada, Ray didn't take chances with the weirdness that surrounded Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which your author has no excuse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/gifts).



> This crossover will make no sense. I promise. It's not even a drabble.

Ray was pretty sure they didn't know anybody named Harkness, but when the postcard showed up, he took it down to the RCMP post anyhow. Even after five years in Canada, Ray didn't take chances with the weirdness that surrounded Fraser.

But Fraser didn't know anyone in Cardiff, and neither of them thought any more about it until the kid showed up on their doorstep a month later, carrying a big canvas duffle bag and snapping to attention when Fraser pulled the door open. Fraser took one look at him, coughed, and mumbled, "Ah. _That_ Captain Jack. I suppose you'd better come in."

Ray chose not to ask questions, just set out another bowl and put some more oatmeal on the stove.


End file.
